PvXwiki talk:Requests for adminship/Da
My understanding from Auron is that we're not supposed to base votes on whether or not we have enough admins. It's supposed to be based more on whether or not he/she is fit to do the job. Is he qualified? Do you trust him not to fuck the place up? Etc, etc. If Auron (or if DE happens to pop in) thinks he deserves it but we don't need him right now, he can fail the RfA and reopen it later....or really w/e else he wants to do. I would base my vote on that. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 04:13, 21 December 2009 :Giving that as a reason is so much easier than coming up with a real reason as to why I feel neutral though. - Athrun[[User talk:Athrun Feya|'Feya']] - 04:16, December 21, 2009 (UTC) ::Meh, I still think we should at least "try" to vote the way you're supposed to. If you want, just leave it and come back to it. He hasn't even accepted. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 04:17, 21 December 2009 Praise The High Sorcerer. šBenTbh› 04:53, December 21, 2009 (UTC) tbh I'd have no reason to abuse the banhammer and a few people understand why I say this. I'm almost reluctant to accept simply because I don't necessarily feel I'd bring anything new to the admin team. I'm not going to set aside my personality to become admin, so my usual abrasive comments and, as Rawr so kindly put it, dickriding tactics will probably still come into play. As an admin, I would still be a normal user, but I simply earn the ability to clean things up and make people stfu if needed. Also, whether we want to admit it or not, I'm a pretty popular guy around these here parts, so of course I have a slightly stronger hand in mediation, but I can play that pretty regularly without sysop tools. I guess what I'm getting at is that making me an admin will probably just mean more bans for Thunda and Jake and other various trolls when they move past the realm of "funny" and into the realm of "annoying". Who knows - it might make me chill a bit on the NPA if I feel imbued with a sense of responsibility, but I'm not making any promises. I'll be accepting the nomination for now, but I can't guarantee I won't duck out early if this just ends up feeding the drama llama. ··· Danny Hates Snow 05:16, 21 December 2009 (UTC) He didn't fail He declined. Ducking out early also doesn't indicate that he'd make a good or bad admin. He is, however, somewhat of a troll at heart, but I also know he has a heart, unlike many persons on this site. Oh, and your last argument is actually a reason to support. --'-Chaos- (moo) '-- 11:11, December 21, 2009 (UTC) :Well that would be the reason I didn't place a "4th" in front of that sentence. And ducking out is worse and is a fail. Shows that he dosen't want it.----[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 12:25, December 21, 2009 (UTC) ::Should someone definitely want adminship? Toraen didn't, and he makes for a great admin, though he takes distance from banning people. --'-Chaos- (moo) '-- 12:36, December 21, 2009 (UTC) :::There's a difference between actively not wanting it and not being too bothered. Danny bailed when he was down - Athrun[[User talk:Athrun Feya|'Feya']] - 13:34, December 21, 2009 (UTC) ::::Obviously, but I count on people perhaps not understanding that. Bailing is politically better than getting refused. --'-Chaos- (moo) '-- 13:38, December 21, 2009 (UTC) :::::Oh yeah, makes you look far better, whihc is probably precisely the reason he did it. - Athrun[[User talk:Athrun Feya|'Feya']] - 13:41, December 21, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Mmhm. He isn't retarded, and neither am I ;o --'-Chaos- (moo) '-- 13:44, December 21, 2009 (UTC) :::::::Giving up rather than fight to the end is better?----[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 13:48, December 21, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::You don't get it. If it's obvious that no bcrat will accept the RfA, it's better to just decline, so that one can't know for sure if he would've failed or not. --'-Chaos- (moo) '-- 13:52, December 21, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::LOL there is always a chance.....just get Auron drunk....just ask Frosty----[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 13:54, December 21, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::I too do find it very hilarious.. --'-Chaos- (moo) '-- 13:56, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Given that Misery declined his RfA and still got promoted, the argument of "declining an RfA is makes for a bad admin" is a pretty void point. Also, I ducked out as to avoid dragging out the dramafest that my last RfA turned into any longer, and largely due to a conversation with one or two people that pointed out that it wasn't necessary for me to be on the team. Even if the community feels strongly that I should be an admin this time around, I may very well decline until such a time that the sysop team feels I could be of use. I don't particularly want to have to start babysitting around here, but it isn't going to bother me much either. ··· Danny Hates Snow 22:13, 21 December 2009 (UTC)